Dahrena Al Myrna
Dahrena Al Myrna is the adopted daughter of Tower Lord Vanos Al Myrna. Appearance and Personality Dahrena has very handsome Lonak features. She has the gift (the dark) and can fly out of her body to see areas around her. History Dahrena was found by Vanos Al Myrna lost in the forest. He took her back to the North Tower and adopted her as his daughter. Blood Song When her father visits Varinshold, he takes the opportunity to visit the Sixth Order house to view Vaelin Al Sorna in the Test of the Melee; Vanos had been a comrade of his father. Dahrena accompanies him on the trip. Tower Lord When her father dies, Vaelin is appointed the new Tower Lord. When he arrives in North Tower, she greets him at the port. She is somewhat wary of Vaelin. Dahrena takes Vaelin to see one of the bluestone mines, where he learns that a large deposit of gold has also been found in the region. Dahrena and the former Tower Lord have kept this secret from the King, fearing that a gold rush would ruin the culture of the Northern Reaches. Vaelin agrees to tell King Malcius that only a relatively small quantity of gold has been found, and names her First Counsel to the North Tower. As they are about to leave the mine, they receive reports that the Ice Horde have been spotted in the north. Dahrena joins Vaelin as he rides north with all the North Guard and Eorhil Sil forces he can mustor. They track the horde to Steel Water Creek, where they are face with the four thousand strong horde. Despite the urging of the North Guard to attack, Vaelin and Dahrena ride forward to parley. They meet the leader of the horde, a shamen who communicates through visions, and learn that this is the starving remains of the horde, fleeing oppression by the Volarians. Rather than fight, they give the horde what succour they can. Afterwards, Dahrena tells Vaelin about her Dark gift, having learnt to trust him. When she and Vaelin go visit Nortah and Sella's community, Vaelin staggers, blood flowing from his nose, with a vision from the Blood Song of the death of King Malcius and the invasion of the Realm by the Volarians. Vaelin mustors every North Guard, every Eorhil and Seordah that will come, and all men of fighting age in the Northern Reaches. Dahrena joins them on their march south through the Great Northern Forest. While crossing Nilsael, she uses her gift to scout the Volarian forces, and directs them to move to lift the siege of Alltor. As they approach Alltor, the scouts report the dire state of the siege for Reva and the other defenders. Vaelin opts for a direct charge at the centre. Guided by his Blood Song, Vaelin burst straight though the Volarian lines. The ploy creates chaos in the Volarian ranks, allowing Vaelins army of Seordah, Eorhil, and Realm Guards to decimate the Volarian host almost twice it's size. Bleeding from his eyes and ears from overuse of his Blood Song, Vaelin reforms the Seordah force around him, and leads them into the city to break the siege. Finally spent, Vaelin collapses at Reva's feet, the battle won. Vaelin wakes to find himself in the Void, where one of the servants of the One Who Waits takes his Blood Song from him and put into a flute. However, Dahrena is able to free him from the Void, and bring him back.Category:Characters Category:Lonak Category:Gifted